starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Биб Фортуна
|раса=Тви'лек |пол=Мужской |рост=1,8 м |цвет волос=Волос нет |цвет глаз=Оранжевые |эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев |принадлежность=*Криминальная империя Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре *Совет тви'лекских кланов }} Биб Фортуна ( ) – мужчина, тви'лек с планеты Рилот. Биб без малого 40 лет служил дворецким у Джаббы Хатта. Учитывая его многолетнюю службу, было странно, что мало нашлось бы в Галактике существ, столь сильно ненавидевших Джаббу. Тви'лек неоднократно пытался убить своего хозяина. Фортуна принадлежал к тви'лекскому клану Уна (урожденный Бибфорт'уна). Имел рост 1.8м и оранжевый цвет глаз. Он поддерживал дружеские отношения с монахами-б'омарр, жившими во Дворце Джаббы. После смерти Биба его мозг был извлечен монахами из тела и помещен в «б'омаррский шагоход». Биография До поражения Джаббы .]] Биб Фортуна был признан виновным в торговле риллом и изгнан из тви'лекского общества. После этого тви'леки стали произносить его имя раздельно, символизируя его изгнание. Он попытался устроиться в корпорацию «Верфи Куат Драйв», но, не оправдав доверия, был вынужден покинуть планету Куат и заниматься различными делами, связанными с контрабандой спайса. Его нашел Джабба и поручил доставку своих грузов. Когда появились новые проблемы, Биб попросил Джаббу о более высоком месте в криминальной империи хатта. Тви'лек стал работать с Наруном Кутусом и Бидло Куэрве.thumb|200px|Молодой Биб Фортуна и [[Джабба Хатт перед гонкой на подах]] Фортуна занимался похищениями собственных сородичей. Он подготовил для Джаббы нескольких танцовщиц, в том числе женщину Джесс. Также он смог достать ко дню рождения хозяина живого ранкора. Корабль, перевозивший зверя с Датомира, потерпел аварию на Татуине. Джабба был так рад подарку, что предложил Фортуне и Куэрве на выбор две награды, одной из которых была должность дворецкого. Догадываясь о намерениях Джаббы, Фортуна выбрал должность дворецкого, а Куэрве оказался в желудке ранкора. Биб сумел нанять Малакили, известного дрессировщика их цирка Хоррификус, для ухода за опасным животным.A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale В какой-то момент Биб Фортуна вернулся на Рилот, желая отомстить, и разорил семь городов, захватив большую часть их жителей и продав в рабство Джаббе. Ища награду для себя, он встретил Ната Секуру и его мать, проклявшую Фортуну за его действия. В ответ Биб казнил тви'лечку, а испуганного Ната взял под свою опеку. Ему было нужно доброе имя Секуры, чтобы в будущем захватить власть на планете.Star Wars Republic: Twilight За пять лет до Битвы при Явине Биб заплатил шестерым помощникам Джаббы, включая Нивека, за убийство охранников хатта и выпытывание секретов Джаббы. К несчастью, когда план начал выполняться, явились Гру'ум и Мирамба, впустившие стаю фрекеров. Биб и заговорщики убили всех фрекеров, но и сами, за исключением Биба, не выжили. Позднее Джабба поблагодарил Биба за верность, назвав его героем, рискнувшим жизнью ради хозяина. После этого Фортуна не мог убить Джаббу.Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal .]] Фортуна доставил во Дворец Джаббы танцовщицу Улу, наивную тви'лекскую девушку, выступавшую вместе с другой девушкой, Сиенн'ра. Бандит Джеррис Радд, который их вез, был убит Люком Скайуокером, но Ула не согласилась улететь с ним, как Сиенн'ра, решив посмотреть на жизнь во дворце. Скайуокер и Фортуна переговорили, Люк указал Бибу, что тот живет неправильно и его предательство собственного народа приведет к печальному концу. Джедай пообещал, что Альянс повстанцев сможет защитить Рилот от Империи, и на мгновение Фортуна почти поверил словам молодого Скайуокера. Но прагматичность взяла верх, и он отверг предложение. Поскольку Ула сама желала попасть во дворец, Скайуокер отпустил её с Бибом. Одной из обязанностей Биба была встреча посетителей дворца. Однажды он принимал двух дроидов: C-3PO и R2-D2, имевших с собой подарок для Джаббы. Фортуна потребовал, чтобы подарок был передан ему, но дроиды настаивали, что отдадут его лично Джаббе. Фортуна согласился и провел их в тронный зал, где R2-D2 воспроизвел голографическое послание от Люка Скайуокера. Скайуокер предлагал обменять дроидов на тело Хана Соло, замороженное в карбоните. Джабба отказался, но дроидов забрал.«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» После неудачной попытки принцессы Леи, переодевшейся охотником за головами, освободить Соло, во дворец пришел сам Люк. У Фортуны было указание не пускать его, но Джабба не предвидел, что разум дворецкого не сможет противостоять джедайскому внушению. Проводив Скайуокера к Джаббе, Фортуна получил удар от разгневанного хозяина и упал. Когда Скайуокер убил ранкора Джаббы, он, Хан Соло и Чубакка были приговорены к казни в Яме Каркуна. Биб Фортуна сопровождал Джаббу на его парусной барже. Джедай и его друзья оказались слишком сильны для Джаббы и его бандитов, и баржа была уничтожена. После смерти Джаббы » рядом с Фиритом Оланом.]] Когда парусная баржа Джаббы взорвалась, Фортуна смог спастись на ялике и вернуться во Дворец, чтобы взять власть в свои руки. Ему пришлось сразиться с остатками прислужников Джаббы, но в результате победа осталась за ним. Однако загадочные монахи-б'омарр, населявшие подвалы дворца, извлекли мозг Биба из тела и поместили в паукоподобного дроида. Фортуне пришлось существовать в таком виде несколько лет.Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale Полгода спустя после Эндорской битвы тви'лек по имени Фирит Олан получил тайное сообщение Фортуны и отправился на Татуин, чтобы найти сокровища Джаббы. Олан узнал, что имперский агент Лирин Банолт располагает сведениями о местонахождении пропавшего крейсера «Эйдолон». Захватить его значило получить мощное оружие. Однако никакого «Эйдолона» не существовало: подделку создал Сейт Пестаж, и он же её уничтожил, находясь в гиперпространстве. Назначением «Эйдолона» было скрыть базу на Татуине, где мог бы прятаться Пестаж. Олан при помощи Фортуны узнал, где на Татуине спрятано различное вооружение. Он получил под контроль не менее 64 ДИД-перехватчиков. «Разбойная эскадрилья» получила от адмирала Акбара задание разобраться в происходящем на Татуине и раскрыла заговор, попутно воспользовавшись гостеприимностью Хаффа Дарклайтера. К этому времени у планеты появились имперцы во главе с Марлом Семтином, которые уничтожили корабли Олана. Олан попытался укрыться от врагов на Рилоте, где хотел бросить Фортуну, но Биб смог вернуться на Татуин на истребителе Веджа Антиллеса. Марл Семтин получил задание захватить базу «Эйдолон» и взять в плен Олана, который должен был стать её командиром благодаря своим связям в преступном мире. Когда базу атаковала Разбойная эскадрилья, Олан запаниковал, и Семтин ударил его ножом. Олан сбежал с базы, но попал прямо к Бибу Фортуне, который доставил раненого тви'лека во Дворец Джаббы, где уговорил монахов перенести свой мозг в тело Олана.X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine После этого, используя имущество Олана и деньги Джаббы, Фортуна начал восстанавливать криминальную империю, чтобы остаться одной из ключевых фигур преступного мира. За кулисами * В «Призрачной угрозе» Биба Фортуну сыграл Мэттью Вуд. *В «Возвращении джедая» Биба Фортуну сыграл Майкл Картер * На латыни слово «Fortuna» означает «удача». *В нескольких сценах «Возвращения джедая» можно слышать, как Биб Фортуна что-то говорит на языке, похожем на исковерканный английский. Предположительно это должно означать диалект основного галактического языка. *В ранних вариантах сценария «Возвращения джедая» Фортуна носил титул «Высший бизер Хота» ( ) . *Первые слова Биба Фортуны в «Возвращении джедая»: «EH WANGA WANGA». Их часто произносят криминальные персонажи видеоигр, в частности, Jedi Outcast и Jedi Academy. Также в «Призрачной угрозе» эту фразу говорит Грагра, обращаясь к Джа Джа Бинксу. Так как в этот момент Бинкс пытается стащить горг, можно предположить, что фраза означает «Чего ты хочешь?». *В Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic, когда Реван находится на Татуине, ему в охоте на крайт-дракона помогает тви'лек с именем Фортуна. Возможно, это предок Биба Фортуны либо Фортуна – распространенное тви'лекское имя. *В Star Wars Galaxies Биб Фортуна – последний персонаж, дающий задания, перед тем, как игрок сможет обратиться к Джаббе. Появления * Spare Parts}} *''Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo'' *''Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley'' *''Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Brain Spiders'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''A New Beginning'' *''Star Wars: Demolition'' *''Fortune, Fate, and the Natural History of the Sarlacc'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Battle of the Bounty Hunters'' *''The One That Got Away'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale'' *''Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale'' *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale'' *''And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale'' *''Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale'' *''A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale'' *''Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale'' *''Epilogue: Whatever Became Of...?'' * *''Three Against the Galaxy'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''Super Star Wars: Return of the Jedi }} Неканонические появления *''Best Birthday Ever'' *''Skippy the Jedi Droid'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''''Star Wars Tales 15'' intro'' *''The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' Источники thumb *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Secrets of Tatooine'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Who's Who in Jabba's Palace'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Bounty Hunters'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File'' * * * *''Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' Сноски Категория:Преступники Категория:Слуги Джаббы Категория:Дворецкие Категория:Мужчины Категория:Жители Нар-Шаддаа Категория:Рабы Категория:Тви'леки Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Жители Татуина Категория:Киборги Категория:Члены Совета тви'лекских кланов